The devil
by SandoraNaito
Summary: A story about Sebastian's daughter Satin.I will have to apologize,but this series will not be continued.I am very sorry,but then again this story has been dead since 2014 so I guess most of you have understood this.I would love to write more of it, but I don t have the d anyway it actually just started as a school paper.I ll leave this on the web for those who wants to read this.
1. Chapter 1

The Devil's daughter

The girl, she had dark brown hair that was long and silky like satin. She had brown cat like ears and tail. Her ivory skin would glow in moonlight. Her eyes were silvery. Her name was Satin because of her softness. She was really sweet

Sadly she was left in the woods so her father could take her to where she belonged. Hell.

"I am so sorry Satin, but I can't take care of you, your father will come soon." A woman cried before she ran away. The little child was quiet and just lied in the woods in peace. Her tail flicked back and forth, her strange ears twitched. The silence of the wood was soothing, but not as much as the embrace of a loving parent.

"My dear daughter, I have come to take you home." A dark shadow whispered. He took the lone child up and looked into her beautiful silver eyes. The girl began to purr because of the comfort of not being alone anymore and the warmth from this man that was her father.

"Come my dear kitten, let's go home." The man began to walk towards a dark cave. When they came out in the other end, they were greeted with the warmth from the hellish flames.

"Welcome home kitten." He whispered to the child in his arms.

_A few years later_

"Satin, kitten are you awake?" the devil walked in to his daughter's sleeping chamber. From under the many blankets on her bed he could see a pair of ears stick out. A low 'hmm' could be heard from the bed. The demon couldn't help but smile of his dear kitten demon. His dearest daughter.

"Yes father, I am awake." The blankets moved and a head with messy brown hair could be seen. The 16 year old girl looked at her father with a loving gaze. She may be a teen, but she would always be his little kitten. Her father walked towards the bed and sat down. He began to pat her behind her ears. A purring sound could be heard in the back of her throat.

"I hope you're hungry dearest kitten, it would be a shame to let all the delicious souls go to waste." Her father told, he knew how much she loved to devour souls.

"Yes, I am really hungry." She leaned into her father's touch. Oh how she loved when her father would pet her. The great love bond between them was caused of that she never knew her mother. But for the demon lord that was perfect.

Before breakfast Satin got dressed. She had grown to be a beautiful lady. Her dearest crow would have to marry her away soon, but he despised the idea of giving her away to another devil who most likely wouldn't respect her. He had actually thought about marrying her himself. He loved her too much to marry her away. It was quite common to marry your own family members between demons.

"Satin, my dearest, I was thinking of something." He began.

"Yes father, what is it?" Satin looked at her father. He had never spoken in such a manner, so serious.

"I will have to marry you away soon-"he wasn't able to complete the sentence because Satin had ran over in demonic speed and was now by his legs, begging.

"Please father, don't marry me away, I don't want to leave you." She was crying into his leg. He looked down at her in utter shock. He couldn't stand watching his dearest kitten cry. He scooped her up in his arms so she was crying into his shoulder.

"Shh dearest kitten, I would never want to give you away to a respect less demon, I don't want to give you away to anyone." He nuzzled into her hair in a soothing manner. The young devil had stopped crying and was now just silently sobbing.

"Please dearest father, I want to stay with you forever." Satin was silently pleading. Her father began to draw patterns on her back to calm her.

"My dearest, I wanted to ask if you would marry me, so we could stay together forever." He whispered into her head. Her breathe hitched.

"Really father, you want me to stay forever?" she whispered, her silver eyes looked into his red ones. He slightly nodded.

"Yes dearest kitten, be mine forever." She smiled and nodded, tear in her eyes.

"Yes, father"

_To be continued?_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE!**

**Hi! Sorry for being a terrible person for not updating, I haven't had the inspiration to write.**

**So the wedding between Sebastian and Satin is coming closer, its stress and all things that follow an upcoming wedding, plus their demons, extra stress. Sebastian shows Satin their thrones.**

**Just to make it easier to understand, in this story hell is four mini "Kingdoms" which is under control of the 4 Lords or Ladies of a sin. So I didn't want to have too many characters in this story so I took the 7 deadly sins and made them kinda like one sin. This is to make it easier for me since this was actually something I did for school and wasn't going to be a story.**

**BTW! I know this is basically incest, but their just getting married, nothing sexual is happening between them, and their demons so it wouldn't be THAT strange(In my opinion)that it's incest. Another time I read/watched incest was in *cough*vampire knight*cough*… Sooooo…yeah.**

**List of sins:**

**Lust and wrath(Which is Sebastian + Satin)**

**Gluttony and Sloth**

**Greed and Envy (I think I might put Claude here)**

**Pride **

**Thank you!**

Satin and Sebastian was planning their wedding. They had decided it would be best to make it official that the demon Lady was to marry her father and that everyone who was going to court to her could just, as human says, 'Back off!'

"Father dear, what do you think of this dress?" Satin asks her future husband. Sebastian looks at the design that Satin had drawn. It looked perfect for a demoness with a black corset and big, skirt.

"It looks wonderful dear, but you might want to put in some red." He smiled fondly at his daughter. The young cat demoness nodded and went back to drawing. The crow looked at his love interested, her concentrated face was amusing. He went back to writing an invitation list.

The wedding day was getting closer and closer. The last few weeks were used to prepare food, which was loads of delicious souls, sending out invitations and getting Satin's wedding dress.

"Oh no," Satin exclaimed, "The dress is completely wrong." She whimpered. The skirt was too big so it was beginning to look like a ball of tool material. Her corset was too short so it looked like something from a kink magazine. The demon lord came in to see why his dearest daughter was whimpering and saw the dress on her in all its horrible glory.

"Fast, get this mess cleaned up and make a new dress!" He ordered the maids and dressmakers. After his daughter had changed into other clothes she was embraced by her father.

"Relax darling kitten, your crow will get this mess undone." He began petting her head and she instantly relaxed something that was easily noticed by her purring.

"Come, we have to talk a little." The lord walked with Satin to the throne room. When they came in Satin froze and gasped. The throne to her father had used to stand on the middle of the platform it was on, but was now moved to the side and in the place stood a smaller throne, her throne.

"Wh-when?" Satin stuttered, her face began getting rosy.

"Well, I have to have my Lady by my side, it would be wrong to make you sit to the far side so now we both will sit in the middle." Sebastian took her hand and led them to the thrones. The reds and purple-y, pink-ish colors blended well.

"Since you will be the Lady of the sins Lust and Wrath you need a throne where you can rule by my side."

"I love you father." She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He sighed in content.

"I never want to leave you father, I want to stay with you forever." She whispered.

"I know, and you will." He promised. She smiled, she was happy.

The wedding day was here. The crow and cat was to be parted from each other until the ritual. When they were to be as human says, 'wedded', they have to go through a ritual that would combine their damned souls into one. It will share their power and make sure that they both have equal rights.

In one end of the castell Satin was walking every which way out of nervousness. She was thinking of what would happen after this. Her father wouldn't just be her father, but her husband too. She was resisting biting her claws while walking.

In Sebastian's end it was quiet. He was sitting in a big chair, thinking. He knew that his dear daughter was nervous; he tried his hardest to not go over and calm her down, but it was hard. His fatherly instinct was kicking in.

The ritual was about to start. They were both walked into the ritual room. Satin had a veil over her face. For anyone who didn't know how a demon wedding worked this would like a gothic wedding. Under the veil Satin was in her true form, and like Sebastian's it was disgusting, repulsive and worse than any nightmare. But in the hell, it is the most beautiful form to exist, and Satin was one of the most beautiful ones.

"Now my Lord and Lady, you will have to cut your wrist with this dagger and drip the blood in this grail, you shall drink your blood and let your damned souls become one!" The 'priest' said. They both cut their wrists with the black silver dagger and let the blood drip in the grail. A dark glow shined from the silver cup and then they knew, this was it. They drank the blood, letting it combine the two.

Satin had yet to take of the veil. Sebastian looked at his daughter, now wife with love. She was finally his and he was finally hers. He took the veil of and looked at his beautiful Lady. They turned back to their humanly forms, they walked into the throne room and the beautiful cat sat down in her throne. The crow knelled so they could look into each other's eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back, her eyes filled with tears.


End file.
